Blood Relations
by Silvercut123
Summary: Alice Potter finds an old book. One thing leads to another and she finds some very interesting information about her family. [Fem!Harry! AU! Powerful!Harry!] Updates are sporadic.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BLACK BUTLER. THERE IS NO PROFIT BEING MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS AN AU. THERE WILL BE DIFFERENCES IN CHARACTERS, PLACES, ACTION, STORY LINE, ETC.**_

* * *

Alice Potter was believed to be a trouble maker, a freak and very odd. She was not. She only allowed herself to be seen as that. Alice Potter knew that she was special, even at age eight. She was very intelligent. She had started learning Latin, French and German at age six and was through most of her lessons in all of them. She had a near eidetic memory and was through subjects in the primary education, starting in subjects in secondary education including an extensive research in the different math types, sciences, English, histories (of the world, she had finished British history half a year ago), cooking skills (from around the world), anatomy, physiology and fencing. She had also gotten a music teacher to teach her violin and harp. That, however, did not include the numerous other subjects that she covered about magic and mythology.

She had heard Petunia call her a witch various times when she was younger in whispered tones and decided if the woman called her that, there must be some meaning behind it. Therefor she had searched up everything she could on the occult. Runes, gods and goddesses, magical beings and creatures, spells, potions and rituals. Most of the things she found were false except for the runes, Wiccan gods and goddesses and various rituals and magical beings/creatures. Alice almost didn't believe in the existence of magic if it weren't for Petunia. The woman had given her a shaved head and nearly sent her to school. The only reason she wasn't laughed at was because the next morning, before school, she and the rest of the household woke to find her hair longer, blacker, and more vibrant than before. Afterwards, Alice believed in it whole heartedly.

She memorized all types of runes, spells and rituals, studying them with a fevered fascination. She studied the Wiccan gods and goddesses with passion. But she found one that enchanted her like no other, one that was universally feared: Death. It drew her closer, tempting her subtly. Alice had no idea why it did so, just that it did. Death and Blood Magic, things labeled as 'black' rituals and celebrations. She was enchanted. One day, in an older bookshop, she found something almost _singing_ to her. It was a set of books with no cover, no labels or titles. They didn't even have a price marker on them. No one else seemed to see them either, not even when she placed them right in front of the salesperson along with three other books. With earned money from helping out the younger kids with their homework and studies, Alice paid for her three books, taking with her, invisibly, the other set.

When she snuck back into the Dursleys' house to her cupboard, she was caught by Vernon. Barely managing to slip past her 'uncle' and hide her books in her cupboard, she waited in hatred as he yanked off his belt and the punishment began for 'sneaking around like a mangy mutt'. She was beaten over and over, the leather creating sharp welts that made her wince and flinch. Once it was over, Alice could hardly move her back or legs properly. She was tossed into her cupboard hard. Alice grit her teeth and imagined the pain fading away. It did slowly. Alice pulled the light on and pushed aside her paid-for books and looked at the others. They had no markings and were made from old parchment and leather.

Opening the first book, Alice blinked in disappointment as the pages were blank. But glancing at her books on Blood Magic, she slit her finger with a sharp - and clean - pocketknife and let her blood drip on the page. The blood seemed to freeze where it dripped and then suddenly _moved_. It created a shape that only a single of her oldest and ragged books had mentioned in passing; Death's Symbol. It was the symbol of the three brothers chosen by Death to each carry an object that would allow them power, resurrection of the dead or complete invisibility. Eyes wide, she watched as the book began writing things out. When it was finished, Alice was both furious and white as a ghost.

 **Mother:** _Lily (Originally: Denali) (Adopted by: Evans) (Married to: Potter) [Death Chosen, Summoner, Blood Enchantress, Bloodline of Death's Priestesses, Seal Creator, Contracted to Demon Arelius Sateni Metibus for brief duration]_

 **Father:** _James Kyros (Originally: Potter) (Adopted by: None) (Married to: Evans - female) [Death Chosen, Ritualist, Bloodline of Blackblood Alliance Shifters]_

 **Siblings:** _None_

 **Other Family:** _Marcus Denali (uncle) - deceased, Maya Denali (aunt), Sirius Black (Godfather) - in Azkaban Prison, Jason Blackblood (cousin) - Unspeakable, Arthur Craven (part of the Phantomhive family) - deceased, Undertaker (Godfather and Blood Adopted) - Grim Reaper, Ciel Phantomhive (Blood/Magic Adopted) - demon_

 **Titles:** _Death Chosen, Lady Griffindor, Lady Slytherin, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Peverell, Lady Potter, Lady Blackblood, Lady Heartswood, Lady Phantomhive, Heir to Black Family, Heir to Undertaker Family_

 **Abilities:** _Death Chosen, Natural Summoner, Natural Blood Enchantress, Bloodline of Death's Priestesses, Natural Seal Creator, Natural Ritualist, Natural Bloodline of Blackblood Alliance Shifters, Natural Wandless Magic, Natural Demonic and Grim Reaper Arts, Natural Parseltongue, Natural Parselmagic, Animagus, Natural Metamorphmagus, Natural Occlumency._

 **Vaults:** _Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, Potter, Blackblood, Heartswood, Phantomhive, Black Family Trust Vault, Undertaker Family Trust Vault_

Alice was very, very upset. _I have family! **Real family**! And I get stuck with these pigs?! _ To say that she was quite pissed was an understatement. She had seen their titles - Grim Reaper, Demon, etc. She didn't care. Just about anywhere was better than the hellhole she was in now. Suddenly, the book began to smoke and blacken on the next pages over. She dropped the book wearily, but then used a finger to slowly flip the pages. She was shocked at what was written.

 _I am a book embedded with magic to ensure the wellbeing of the writer. What is the matter, Alice Potter, daughter of Lily Denali?_

Startled, she stared suspiciously at the book. She'd read that things like these were usually not books, but spirits trapped inside to trick others. Suspiciously, she sighed. _What if the book can help me get out and it actually helps me? But what if it's not?_ Glaring at it in annoyance, Alice decided that if it needed to take anybody's soul, she could probably guide it to the Dursleys'. And what ever Death Chosen meant, it probably would keep things - hopefully - from trying to eat her or something crazy like that. So Alice took up a pencil and wrote back.

I am trapped in a cupboard by my adopted relatives, the Dursleys', in which Petunia Evans married Vernon Dursley. They abuse me mentally, emotionally and sometimes physically. I just found out that I have more relatives than these pathetic people and I wonder why I was sent to them when I at least have an aunt who is alive, never mind several godfathers and a cousin. I never knew magic existed until two years ago and I learned about magic and runes and ritual and things all on my own. I did not know I had a magical inheritance until your pages showed me. I want to leave this place and never return, but I am trapped here. How do I get someone to help me?

For a few minutes, the book didn't answer. Then, it slowly began writing back.

 _I am sorry for your plight, daughter of Lily. I might be able to help you. Your ancestors, at least one of them, used this book. They also knew about demons and Grim Reapers. I might be able to replicate the seal used to call one or both, but it will take a while. At least half a month and then you must spill some blood for the ritual._

Alice perked up. It was more than she could hope for. _To be free of these pigs and trash and just away from this place...a miracle. Thank the Goddess!_ She felt something well up in her chest and it was something she had never felt before, but read about. She remembered it from Pandora's story. Hope, the last in the box. But there was something else. She wanted to know about the 'new' magical world that she had entered.

Could you tell me about the Grim Reapers and demons and anything else of the sort that is useful that you know about when and if you're not trying to replicate the seal?

She wrote swiftly, always hungry for more knowledge. The book replied with a yes and she grinned wildly. This was the first step to the Dursleys' undoing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BLACK BUTLER. THERE IS NO PROFIT BEING MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS AN AU. THERE WILL BE DIFFERENCES IN CHARACTERS, PLACES, ACTION, STORYLINE, ETC.**_

* * *

Two weeks later, just as the book had said, it had created both seals and between her ceaseless beating and chores, told her of the Grim Reapers and demons. Another lucky thing was that two days after the seals were finished, it was a bright full moon. They didn't need a full moon, but it would help amplify the power. It explained a little more on her titles and bloodlines, but it only knew what others had written in it about the bloodlines and abilities. But to her, it was a treasure trove of things. First, however, it explained Grim Reapers and demons.

 _Grim Reaper:_

 _A Grim Reaper is a supernatural being whose primary duties are to collect and review souls. Grim Reapers must remain neutral between God and humans. They are strictly forbidden from influencing human affairs. They receive a list of those who are set to die by their higher-ups and the list has substantial information on the person. Their principal job is to check each dying soul's kaleidoscope of memories— its Cinematic Record —one by one, to determine whether they deserve to die or not. For the human who receives the judgment, "this human should die," the Grim Reapers use their Death Scythes to sever his or her memories and souls from his or her bodies, resulting in the human's death._

 _The community of Grim Reapers is referred to as the Grim Reaper Dispatch. The organization is divided into administrative departments or districts; each section is charged with a specific duty. The Management Division is responsible for overseeing the dispatch members, and ensuring that their conduct is proper and acceptable. The Retrieval Division consists of members dispatched into the field to retrieve souls. The Personnel Division sends out reinforcements to the field, when necessary. The Administrative Division controls the use of Death Scythes; Grim Reapers must obtain permission to use their Death Scythes, and to modify them. If the Grim Reapers make a mistake or break a rule during their mission, they must return to headquarters and submit a written apology and report. The details of their punishment are unknown, though if the crime is severe, they may be suspended for some time._

 _Grim Reapers typically intend to eliminate anything that gets in their way. They and demons have a long-standing and mutual distaste for one another. They consider demons vulgar and a nuisance; demons disrupt their structured, meticulous work of reaping souls, due to their tendency to devour souls indiscriminately and in great quantities. Unlike demons, all Grim Reapers require sleep. All Grim Reapers have chartreuse phosphorescent eyes, and wear glasses because they are extremely nearsighted. Grim Reapers without their glasses are normally presumed to be "deserters." If a Grim Reaper quits or retires, they would no longer have their soul retrieval list, and their Death Scythe would be confiscated, unconditionally_.

 _Grim Reapers have various abilities including enhanced speed and power, enhanced strength, enhanced endurance and the power to review and collect souls._

 _Demons:_

 _A demon is a supernatural being who occasionally comes to the human world to form a Faustian Contract with a human, offering a range of services in return for the future consumption of the individual's soul. Demons seem to exist for the sole purpose of consuming human souls. They are shown to be capable of doing this by either forming Faustian contracts with humans or simply taking their souls. There are two aesthetics of demons: one, their masters' orders are absolute and two, obey those orders while keeping their contracts. These two aesthetics are the reason for most demons' actions. There is no faith or loyalty that prompts them to act otherwise. However, demons are highly afraid of breaking their aesthetics, this being why they value their masters' lives above their own._

 _A contracted person receives a mark of their contract somewhere on his or her body, with a corresponding mark appearing simultaneously on the demon. The location of the mark can be chosen by the person who wishes to make a contract, or it can be the choice of the demon. The more visible the location of the seal, the stronger it is._ _The contract mark is comparable to a scar or brand, and allows the demon to be able to locate his or her master at any time. It gives the human great authoritative power over the contracted demon, but at the same time makes it impossible for him or her to ever escape said demon. In order to create the contract, a human has to summon a demon. However, it seems that they do not need to be aware of the existence of demons, attempt to summon a specific demon, or even summon one intentionally._ _It seems that a human needs to have a lack of faith in God, and be desperately searching for a way out._

 _All the same, it seems that the human still has the option to go through and create the contract, or dismiss the demon. While demons are physically capable of consuming human food, it seems that only human souls are able to satiate their hunger. Information states that refraining from consuming souls can leave demons "starving" to the point that they cannot help themselves_. _This does not seem to negatively affect older demons, at least not in the same way starvation would kill a human, although some older demons comments that them being starved causes them to feel more pain than normal when physically injured._

 _Demons are said to be "devoid of love" and lacking in convictions and loyalties. Nonetheless they have their principles, which include following their masters' orders and maintaining the integrity of a contract. Demons also seem to have a long-standing hatred of Grim Reapers._

 _Demons have many powers including enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced endurance, enhanced sense of smell, enhanced senses, the demonic transformation, manifestation, body manipulation, manipulation and immortality._

Alice hungrily read the descriptions and information, taking in all the words with rapt glee. It was amazing. She was a bit weary about the soul eating of the demons, especially when the book had told her that an ancestor of hers, Ciel Phantomhive, was a demon. That in itself was the entire reason that she was summoning her godfather, Undertaker, first. Her bloodlines were surprising and slightly frightening.

 _Death Chosen means that the bloodline was the descendants of the Peverell family, by any of the three brothers. The bloodline of the Potters is the third brother and the second. That means if you manage to bring together the Deathly Hollows, you could have a high chance of becoming immortal. The Deathly Hollows are the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. Unite them and you become the Master of Death._

 _Being a Summoner means that your bloodline has the power to summon familiars from their realms after creating contracts with them. There is no limit to the amount of and type of familiars you can summon after creating a contract and it does not have any bargain with eating your soul like a demon's contract, but it does tie the familiar to your soul for the entire time that the contract is unbroken. The most used types of summoning contracts are dogs, cats, owls, toads, ravens and hawks or falcons._

 _A Blood Enchantress/Enchanter uses her/his blood as a weapon, shield, etc. They are able to create outstanding blood wards with their blood and magic, going so far as to be able to make a place Unplottable and Untraceable with some of their blood. They may manipulate their blood and the blood of others. They can harden their blood inside their veins, make weapons, hide spells and magic inside their blood and their runes are always the most powerful._

 _Bloodline of Death's Priestesses is an ancient cult type situation where those who are favored by Death gather and give tribute to him, do rituals in his favor and live longer than most. When they die, they are given special places in his afterlife. They have temples in the most desolate of places and if they are near civilization, they are well hidden. They have knowledge of Grim Reapers and those like them. They are neutral unless Death gives them a specific Death Order, where one of the Priestesses goes to kill the ordered. _

_A Seal Creator creates the seals with runes and pictures and objects that help seal power, things or people. There are few Seal Creators left, either dying out or being killed. The reason being that with enough power and motives, they can seal even Time, Fate and Death. _

_A Ritualist is someone who specifies in different rituals of all cultures, times and powers. They learn all types of rituals, regardless if they are 'Dark' or 'Light'. A Ritualist is powerful and has favor with the Old Gods and Death because they must perform these rituals, regardless if they want to or not._

 _The Bloodline of the Blackblood City Alliance Shifters is an ancient race of Shifters who have 'blackblood' or 'traitorous blood' because they can shift into huge wolves. But in order to protect their slowly dwindling bloodline, they did not fight in the werewolf-vampire blood war-massacre. They were disgraced as traitors to both sides and were forced out, fleeing to a hidden and abandoned city to the north. No one knows where the city is, but many call it Blackblood City. The word for traitor with weres and vampires, because of what they did, is blackblood. The Shifters usually had enhanced senses and power over an element, both in human form and wolf._

 _Wandless Magic is when a witch, wizard or practically any magic user does not use a focus to channel their magic and does it by thinking or willing it. Most believe that it takes a very powerful magic user to do this. It does not. It takes a lot of effort and time, which most do not want to be bothered with. However, it is useful in the cases where one has lost their focus and cannot fight nor defend themselves._

 _Demonic Arts are when one has enough demonic blood in them to be able to unleash or gain demon abilities or powers. Some may gain enhanced senses or manipulation or some other demonic ability, but those with the more powerful demon blood in their veins may even unleash a partial transformation. The downside to that is that if they are not careful, they may gain the need to eat souls._

 _Grim Reaper Arts are when one has enough Grim Reaper blood in them to be able to unleash or gain their abilities or a Death Scythe. _

_Parseltongue is when one can speak to snakes. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes as well. Many believe this is a very Dark and dangerous ability because a couple of Dark Lords had the ability and committed mass murder in the world._

 _Parselmagic is the ability to do spells while speaking Parseltongue. Only those who can speak Parseltongue may undo any spells spoken and cast._

 _An Animagus is a person who has the ability to transform into the creature that fits into their personality and soul the most. You cannot change the creature itself for another, but some people have the ability to have multiple Animagus forms._

 _A Metamorphmagus is one who can change their appearance at will, not needing any potions or spells to do so. They can take any gender or age, for example, appearing at first ten and then changing to fit thirty. A Metamorphmagus is born, not made. It is not a skill that can be learned by any being. It can also be affected by the person's emotional state._

 _Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against  Legilimency. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practices this art is known as an Occlumens._

 _To be a 'Natural' at one of these things means that it comes naturally, you don't need a teacher or mentor to train you. It comes instinctively and as naturally as breathing._

Abruptly, Alice felt the book heat up, feeling as hot as fire.

 _Daughter of Lily, I have discovered something with your powers. They are blocked, held from you with barriers of magic within your core. You can access them but only slightly._

The book wrote in almost furious cursive. To say that Alice was quite angry again was ridiculous. She was absolutely and utterly...enraged. She let loose low growls under her breath, cursing in French and German inside her small cupboard harshly. Suddenly, Vernon's heavy footsteps sounded outside her door and the bangs of his hand against it made her books shake.

"Shut up, you good-for-nothing, miserable, freak!" He bellowed. Alice narrowed her eyes but went quiet until he left. She wrote back in heavy anger.

How do I get the blocks off?!

The book was quick in writing. _You must break them yourself by pressuring them until they snap or weaving among the block's sections and unbinding them. Meditate at find your core. However, I would not break all of them or it may overwhelm you. I would only open certain ones and leave the rest for one who knows how to unbind them properly._

Alice slowly forced herself to calm down and reviewed her list of abilities. _I'll unblock my Death Chosen, Summoner, Blood Enchantress, Wandless Magic, Parseltongue, Parselmagic, Metamorphmagus and Occlumency. So I'll have seven left to open after these are done._ Telling the book what she had chosen, Alice quickly set into a meditative pose and after a while, relaxed and sank into blackness, trying and after around 15 minutes, reaching out and touching her core. Suddenly, Alice could feel the iron clad blocks that ringed her magic and core.

Each block had a particular mark on it and she began mapping out which mark was what ability. It took a few minutes, but she found her chosen abilities and starting at the Death Chosen ability, she found that it took enough energy to strain against the block as if she had run at least four miles, a tiring prospect if all of the blocks used that much energy. There was a tiny chip on the block, but not much else and she got frustrated, ramming the block, trying to snap it and at the same time trying to pull her power to her. It didn't come easy to her, taking several hours to push and pull between breaks to erode the barrier.

Mentally panting, she began gathering her strength to destroy the other blocks. And one after the other, with extreme needs of strengths to destroy them, Alice slowly cut through the chosen barriers. Mentally, she was exhausted with a pounding and steep headache. Physically, she was sweaty, aching and hungry. It took some time for her to struggle into bed and her eyes darkened as she fell into a heavy sleep.


End file.
